


All Hail The King (Fan Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Gen, King of Hell, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is fallen angel, and also the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail The King (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure that I should post this here, but after my friend teaandbiscuitsplease1221 begged me, I decided to put it up here. This piece was pure (no pun intented) hell to do and a labor of love. Feel free to come to my [tumblr](justaddgigi.tumblr.com) and hang out with me there. If you are interested in checking out the rest of my art (both fan and original) you can do so [here](http://gigikiersten.com).

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/aZgzMtE.jpg)  
  



End file.
